True love,it's worth it
by Jaxywxy
Summary: Emma and jax have been dating for 6 years now they think life could not get any better and choose to move forward. They don't realize someone has a few tricks up their sleeve. Will their relationship make it? Will they break? Are there going to be kids? Will they have fun? Find out. Sorry bad at summaries but pls still read and leave a review. All reviews are appreciated!:D:D:D
1. Chapter 1

I am writing a Jemma story pls no bad reviews but pls review.

emma pov

My wonderful boyfriend jax

its the most wonderful thing to say. I woke up next to him (he had no shirt on) I traced his abs he was so muscular I love him. Oh no he's waking up.

jax pov

I felt something on my stomach as I immediently remembered Emma the best girl in the world she blushed as I woke up

j. I love you

e. Aww i love you too

we shared a long passionate kiss better than any other it was amazing she was amazing,

if only there was a way to show her...

maybe there is

 **hi sorry for short update will update soon pls review**

 **m rated chapter yes or no**

 **keep going yes or no**

 **I need answers :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_soo sorry can't update i am moving and it is so stressful I will try to update on Tuesday_

 _anyway doing a regular chappie. Ps the guest that chose to hate all over my review wall u know who u r thank you for the first part but even if the guidelines do say not all reviews will be praise I request that there are NO HATE comments thank you._

 _Emma pov_

 _we ran to jax's convertible exited as can be. Today was graduation day (from collage) and he said there would be a surprise at the end. I CANT WAIT!_

 _Jax Pov_

 _today I would be asking Emma to marry me oh I hope she says yes. We got out and everyone was outside in their gowns and caps enjoying themselves_

 _"settle down settle down graduates" principal mathew says_

 _"everyone please get in a single file line and get ready for your speech"_

 _1 hour later_

 _it's my turn to speak let's hope she says yes_

 _" I will never forget the first day I walked into iridium high year I always thought that I only HAD to go here for a year but the idea of that vanished when I saw her. The most perfect person alive the one I knew she would be it. For 2 years I was chasing after hoping she would feel the same way about me someday and she did. From the 2nd year of high school to today graduation from collage I had been in love with her. I don't want this to just sound like a love speech I want this to be more than that so,E"mma Alonzo will you please come up here? Emma I love you so much it's unexplainable you were always there for me and I hope you will still be. Emma will you do the honors of becoming mine_ _ **forever**_ _and become ? Will you marry me?"_

 _Emma pov_

 _"jax I'm flattered but I can't,"_

 _"why?.."_

 _"Because..._

 **sorry soo much for the cliffhanger will update soon maybe**

 **what do you think she will say review of comment! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiii so sorry I couldn't update wifi was down so I couldn't even if I wanted to anyway I just wanted to say I have to go on a road trip to destin from August 8-12 so I will not be able to update till next Friday. Sawwy... Anyway,.._

jax pov

"will you marry me?" I ask

"I-I can't" em replies

my face heats up. Maybe it was a bad idea to do this in front of everyone...?ￂﾠ

"why" I say with sadness trailing in my voice

"because, you haven't put the ring on my finger" she teases me smiling wildly.

i was shocked I almost thought she didn't love me anymore *phew*.

"Do not do that again!." I joked

"well you're only gob a propose to me once right"

"I sure hope so"

by now we were both smiling like idiots

"i love you jaxy"

"i love you too Emmy"

we kiss passionately

"hey keep it pg" the principal says

we quickly get off the stage and sit down together

emma pov

i can't believe it we are engaged I waited a long time for this moment I can't believe it's actually happening. I even get a diamond ring, to be called , to live with jax in his mansion, and I get an extremely hawt husband. Nothing can make me happier!this is the best day of my life. Second is the day I chose jax over Daniel. Oh I love my life. Nothing can go wrong right?

wrong...

 _Sawwy for short chappie really busy with moving and all especially with school around the corner_

Anyway

if you want some spoilers, answer these questions who ever gets the most correct answers gets 10 spoilers if you get all right you will get to know the whole story.

what is MY

Age.

hair color.

race.

eye color.

username.

fave singer.

fave actor.

fave every witch way character.

fave color.

fave show.

last but definitely not least,

WHO IS MY BAE?


	4. Chapter 4

? Pov

You will pay Jax Novoa Or should I say Sam Conte, you will regret every thing you have done the past 7 years.

*time skip to wedding*

Jax pov

I can't believe it I am getting married. I stopped for a minute and chuckled, I'm getting married. (Like mr. fantastic on fantastic 4 rise of the silver surfer anyone else love that movie) ME. The "failure" is getting married to the most wonderful woman alive. HA TAKE THAT DAD SO MUCH FOR BEING A FAILURE HUH! :/

Emma pov

"Em? Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure." I say to Andi

"Well I think even the chosen one is allowed to have wedding day jitters!."

"No Andi it's definitely more than that it's like a feeling."

"right... well I gotta get going see you later?"

"Sure"

**skip to walking down the aisle

I walk as I see the love of my life staring right at me. His eyes like diamonds in the sky. Oh I can't wait to kiss him. Everything goes by quickly until suddenly

"Sammy!"

Jax has a worried look on his face as he and I turn back to see a girl. She was pretty wearing a pink maxi dress with a leather jacket that says Sam on the shoulder. Not only was she pretty she was starring at MY JAXY. I turn around and snap back,

"There is no Sammy here only MY JAXY which you seem to be interested in"

she is going to pay for ruining my wedding

"YOUR JAXY is MY SAMMY!"

I finally look at him with tears in my eyes. He knew what I was thinking.

"Yo-y-your not jax..."

"Em i-I-"

i cut him off running away,but behind me I hear footsteps. I thought it was Jax but it was that girl. She came up to me and slapped me in the face. I fell to the ground crying Jax or Sam ran and helped me up, but I kept running. I can't believe him I thought he loved me, trusted me, cared about me how has he never told me about Sam? I turned around and saw Jax with a sorry look on his face I looked at him in the eyes and kissed him. I needed to do that to Jax. Not Sam. I pull away with tears in my eyes and tele transport to AUSTRALIA. Sydney, Australia in front of his house.


End file.
